Interviews
She is allergic to gluten but still eats hot dogs at times. *She enjoys video games. *She took a guy on a date to a shooting range, she knowing a lot about guns and he didn't know anything, so she gave him a double barrel shotgun and laughed at how he didn't how how to shoot it. *She mentions binge watching Game of Thrones. *She mentions she always looks under the bed and in the shadows of any hotel room she stays at. *She learned how her brothers tried to pray their gayness away. *On the set of a movie she was surprised to find a push-up bra and chicken cutlets, she told she was expected to wear it. She refused. *She talks about how her four older brothers protect her and intimidate any guy she goes out with. *Prefers freezing cold winter to summer. *Her first interview on a talk show or perhaps ever, she not clear. *She loves to cook, enjoys green tea, likes thriller and horror genre, Fleetwood Mac is her favorite band, classic rock favorite music genre, in school she loved Earth Science and Astronomy, hates salt, terrified of all bugs, loved soccer as a kid *Wants to direct instead of just acting, denies having plastic surgery, she's just naturally perfect *Part of the Academy now, able to vote in the Academy Awards. Has two gay brothers, two straight brothers, and a single mother over 50, so she gets their opinions. *Only 3 hours of sleep, forget the interview, just be goofy *At age 16, her mom won't let her buy expensive designer clothing with her money. Home schooled since she was 9. Girl versus goat game. *For The 5th Wave the director had to tell her to pretend she didn't know about guns, and be a vulnerable girl instead of a badass. Gay rights. Why she prefers to do her own stunts. Funny moment from 5th Wave. Her mom battled kidney cancer, Chloe said she is proud of her and admires her. *Doesn't like going to parties, just hang out at houses. *She doesn't like to be in a squad because then its an exclusive cliche and people feel left out. *First crushes, funny accidents, mistaken for other actors. She got someone else's luggage and read their journal. *Doesn't like answering the same questions to dozens of interviews in a single day, so makes fun of that, and talks about unrelated things in an amusing way. *Chloe mentions her favorite songs and what they mean to her at various states in her life. *Chloe and Christopher Mintz-Plasse after filming Kick-Ass, singing a Lady Gaga song together, playing around, teasing each other. Nickolas Cage gave her a starfish because that's what she'd be one day. He couldn't find a star at Tiffany's so got her that instead. *13 year Chloe, meeting Brad Pit, spamming Justin Bieber on Twitter trying to get his attention. *Standing up for her gay brothers, what to do in an alien apocalypse. *Her costar from Kickass teased her since she only had a thousand Twitter followers, he having far more than that. She now has three million. Amusing interaction between the two. *Talking about Kick Ass. Nick Cage is so chill, she talking about how much exercise she had to do for the part, what super power she'd like, etc.